


Of loud beating Hearts

by Rabentochter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blood and Violence, Bruises, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Team Cap-friendly, POV Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Salt, Salty Team Iron Man, Soft Ending, Team Salty, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Anthony comes back from Siberia, bruised and battered, Loki promises to bring the offenders to justice.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 67
Kudos: 739





	Of loud beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Quiet!!

_For I am with you_

_and no one will lay a hand on you_

_Acts 18:10_

Waiting was something Loki did _not_ like but he’d gone through enough to know how treasured and vital patience could be. It was a virtue often forgotten or underestimated – the best example here would be Thor; brute, loud, and always, without fail, rash to act or speak. Being around him had taught Loki a lot; being with the Titan had taught Loki even _more._ Two years to hash out a plan as he was crying out in pain to be free of the Titan and The Other, to get back to the Nines without losing centuries on the travel or needing to steal a ship and getting rid of the crew first. The plan hadn’t been without fail but it had _worked_. That was all that mattered to Loki at the end.

But now? He was walking circles in the Avengers’ Compound, his heart beating loudly as he waited for Anthony’s return from Siberia. He couldn’t – he _hadn’t_ been allowed to go with Anthony, based on that he’d wanted to go _as a friend,_ not as a fiend. A colossal mistake in Loki’s opinion but he had let him go and bid him well. He would wait here, fingers crossed and one prayer after the other sent to the Norns in the hope they’d watch over Anthony.

It would… Loki wasn’t sure what he’d do if he learnt that he’d lost the man he was in love with. The one person who had given him a second chance after _Svartalfheim_ , his heart heavy and painted with grief, yet free of the shackles for the first time in a long while. It had been pure coincidence that his seiðr had brought him to Midgard. But Loki couldn’t regret it, not after he’d found Anthony, in a melancholic hour, nursing his own heartache away with a bottle of whiskey. They’d _talked,_ Loki supposed, not long before Anthony had passed out and Loki did what one was wont to do as a guest. He’d taken care of his host, under strict supervision by JARVIS.

And somehow, somehow Loki had ended up as a disguised Private Assistant for Anthony. For him, it was nothing else than he’d been doing as the younger brother to Thor: helped out where he could, cleaned eventual messes up. But the difference was that Anthony appreciated what he did and did not let him do _everything_ or had him guessing. For Anthony, the deal was that he could watch over Loki, at all times.

Norns, had they fought in the beginning. Loud and bitter, words that still smarted Loki when he remembered those but none of them had been undeserving. It was a better scolding that Odin had ever given him, and Loki usually would not _stand it_ but —

He didn’t have to run away anymore. While it hadn’t been overly pleasant in the beginning, it had been a challenge and Loki finally could be of use in a sense he enjoyed; his silvertongue coming in handily.

“ _He’s back.”_

Loki shot up as FRIDAY announced the return of Anthony, his heart racing once more as he sprinted towards the workshop.

The door was already open waiting for Loki to run through them. His eyes ran over the surroundings, searching for Anthony, a smile, and a comment about what had happened on his lips.

But —

_“Behind the desk, Loki.”_

“Anthony?”

He walked around the desk. Froze.

“Anthony?” He asked again, shaking.

“Evening. Do you want a drink?” Anthony sat propped up against the desk, still in the Iron Man suit. “Not that I have one with me right now but I would kill for one.” A bitter laugh. “ _Kill_. I’m so funny.”

Loki took in the bruises on Anthony’s face, the old and the new ones. The lost shimmer of heat in dark eyes, its absence noticeable. The blood trickling down his upper lip, the shaking of his fingers that not even the gauntlet could hide.

“What—”

“Well, turns out that the reason Rogers was so uncooperative was that his buddy killed my parents.” Anthony’s tone was flat. “Choked them straight to death in their car after they’ve crashed into the tree.”

Loki was at a loss of what to say.

“Funny because Rogers had the gall to tell me that he doesn’t like it when his teammates hold secrets from him but I suppose that’s different when it comes to him. _My mom,_ Lokes. He killed _my mom.”_ Anthony blinked repeatedly. “I — He didn’t say _anything, he’s known for years_.”

“I’m so sorry,” Loki offered quietly and sank down to his knees in front of Anthony. He didn’t like how battered the suit looked. How damaged it was in the front. “You fought?”

“Yes.” Anthony snorted. “We did. Had something to say about his buddy killing my parents and him keeping his trap shut about it. And in the end, he rammed dad’s shield into my chest.”

Loki’s heart turned cold for a second.

“Into your _chest_?”

“Yepp. Almost like he’s forgotten how weak my chest is. Oh wait, no, I have a glowy thing in my chest, must have been on purpose.”

Loki stared at the broken suit that suddenly told a different tale. Then, without thinking further about it, he tore the alloy away. He’d replace it later if the suit was even still repairable. But he needed – to see for himself how Anthony was faring. The damage – if it had hit his chest. How he was doing —

“I used one of your travel spells to come back here,” Anthony whispered and he sounded tired, so tired all of sudden. “I don’t know how else I would have gotten out of the bunker otherwise. It was— _so cold.”_ He laughed, harsh and tired. Just, so tired that it tore at Loki’s heart.

He ripped the undersuit away, revealing Anthony’s bare chest to him. It was an artwork of green and blue patches. It was. Horrifying.

“Can I get my drink now?” Anthony asked.

Loki nodded. The shock was colouring his system and he winked with his fingers. A glass full of vodka appeared in his hand and he held it gingerly to Anthony’s lips. He was careful with it, and let go of the glass only when he was sure that Anthony wouldn’t drop it. But he clenched the glass in his hands in such a way that it reminded Loki of an anchor.

Meanwhile, his hands were hovering above the patchwork. He wasn’t sure where to start. He wasn’t sure _if_ he could start because – he wanted to give him a break and not send him into a slumber immediately. Even though Anthony was more than in need of it but it would have to wait, the bruises —

Loki was afraid that a rib might have been broken. He chose instead to wait for Anthony to finish his drink, let his hands ran through the muddled hair, removed the blood stains from his face. Everything inside of him was screaming to take Anthony away, somewhere, the further, the better. Preferably not to stay on Midgard anymore. But he couldn’t run because — Loki had too many enemies in the Nines and beyond.

When the last drop of vodka was emptied, Loki took the glass and put it on the floor next to him. Anthony looked at him from tired eyes. “I don’t — I can’t believe he did that,” he whispered. Tears were threatening to spill from his usual so expressive eyes. Now they simply looked void of everything.

“He shall be brought to justice,” Loki said. He meant it as a promise but he wasn’t sure if Anthony had picked up on that. His fingers curled around Loki’s though and squeezed them for a short moment. His new anchor.

“Can you inform Platypus that I’m back?”

“Of course.” Loki nodded. “But I’ll bring you to bed first.”

“Loki, I’m not sure if I’m in the mood right now—”

“Sush.” Loki gently said and pressed a kiss to Anthony’s forehead. Lingered there, took the moment to simply —

Yes.

“I’ll take care of your wounds there.”

And then he would take care of Rogers and his group of vagabonds next.

~ ⎊ ~

When all wounds were taken care of and Loki was confident that no rib threatened to pierce the lung anymore, Loki sagged behind his lover to the mattress, exhausted. Using so much seiðr usually didn’t take such a toll on him but today? It did. He’d been in a worried state for hours and to see his worst fears almost came true? It — It took its toll on him.

He shifted to his side, leant on an elbow and simply watched Anthony breathe. His chest rising and falling in a steady pattern, in, _out._ In again. It soothed Loki’s fanatically beating heart, to have the living proof only a hairsbreadth away that Anthony was as well as he could be. And now? He was in Loki’s care. Nothing would be able to hurt him here anymore. Nothing would dare to _attempt_ to hurt them.

FRIDAY was scanning the perimeters, checking for potential threats, equally as paranoid as Loki was. They weren’t sure where the Widow was. Loki didn’t trust her to have left the Compound. She might still be around, waiting for the perfect opportunity to deliver the last blow and rid Rogers of Anthony forever.

Loki growled just at the thought of that. He would not be separated from Anthony, not if he had anything to say about it and now? He had a _lot_ to say about that. His free hand curled into a fist; green energy bolts were dancing on his skin. They tickled angrily. Loki wanted to throw them at someone.

But for now, he would wait and watch.

And that he did. He didn’t bat an eyelid for an eternity. Anthony was softly breathing next to him, his fingers had grabbed Loki’s tunic a while ago. It didn’t appear as if he planned on letting go of Loki anytime soon, and he was okay with that. He shifted closer until they were joined shoulder to hip.

FRIDAY let Loki know that Rhodey would be here in a few moments, finally awake and free from the hold the drugs had on him.

Loki would trust him with Anthony while he would go on a hunt.

~ ⎊ ~

Rhodey let him go with a nod and a grim face.

They didn’t look often face to face with each other, but they both found a common interest in Anthony and protecting him. No matter the cost.

All that was important was plausible deniability.

~ ⎊ ~

Loki left the Compound as soon as he’d picked up a trail with his seiðr. Thankfully Anthony had made it easy for him by bringing the grotesque shield with him. He opened a rift to Yggdrasil’s branches, following them as he felt quiet winds running over his face, more and new branches were appearing from everywhere, wanting to lead him somewhere _else_ , where mischief was laying in wait.

But Loki did not feel like mischief.

He felt like mayhem.

It was similar to shedding skin, the old one was no longer needed and the new one took over. It fit him perfectly, a taste of violence, no need for any control of any kind anymore.

Yggdrasil thrummed beneath his feet, around him, and finally, let him go where he _needed_ to be.

It was sunny where Loki exited.

Warm.

Birds were chirping near him.

They quietened.

The place came to a still.

Loki walked forward. He wasn’t far away from Rogers anymore. Only a few steps. His seiðr was pulsing at his fingers, dark green and it would not bode well for anyone who would dare to cross him.

There were eyes on Loki’s back but he didn’t care; if Heimdall saw him now, then let him. Loki would turn into the monster they all saw him as if it would keep his love safe. _Elskan minn._

Everything turned silent as Loki kept on walking.

Then —

_“Loki!”_

“Rogers.” He came to a stop. The man looked as if he’d gotten into a quarrel recently. A smile flitted over Loki’s face. _It wasn’t enough damage._

And perhaps it would have been good etiquette to let Rogers talk his piece first. To give him a chance to explain. Not that Loki would have believed a single word that fell from his mouth, but it would have been polite.

Yet, the time for niceties was long gone.

He threw a knife at the unassuming face, considerably unimpressed when Rogers caught it with his hand.

“That’s all you got?” Rogers quipped.

Loki laughed.

Then he materialised behind Rogers and kicked him from there to the ground. A kick from his doppelganger followed quickly into his face.

Loki’s heart was all of sudden, calm. Peaceful.

He heard steps approaching, something was in the air above him.

_More to take down —_

He whirled around, another doppelganger appeared to kick someone —

Who turned small —

_Curious._

A new knife slipped into Loki’s hand, the grip leathern. A short twirl, _attack._

Dust was whirling up beneath his feet as he charged and his knife crashed against some branch Rogers had picked up. It was not a knife to _saw._ A fatal mistake, if Loki considered the situation but —

That did not mean he was defeated, not in the slightest. He put weight on the blade, leaning forward with a smile that did not fit the situation. He was tall and _heavy_. Rogers took a step back, his eyes wide, _blue —_

For a short moment Loki thought he was facing Thor. New anger rose in him, mixed to the other boiling feelings. It was an explosive mix. Loki snarled, going after his target again.

He felt his other doppelgangers fighting. A subtle tug on his conscious here and there, letting him know what was going on. One had taken to the air, one was _small,_ so small that grass had the size of skyscrapers in New York.

He kicked out, aiming for the knee — blocked. Stepped aside.

Loki saw the fist flying before Rogers did. Ducked. Stepped behind him, gave him a knock into the smaller back with the handle of the knife.

A curse word was flung into his direction.

Arrows were whistling through the air, catching one of his doppelgangers in the shoulder. A sting of pain, short, barely noticeable —

Loki disappeared as Rogers attacked again, his arms quick and heavy. His legs were _fast_.

It was like fighting Thor. Quick, heavy blows. A quip here and there. Asking what he was doing there.

_Unnecessary._

Loki threw his seiðr at Rogers, a simple trap where he _did_ stumble over and landed in the grass.

He gave him the time to get up again.

He would let him face him.

He did not deserve it.

It was only them in a circle of violence. Someone was screaming.

More curse words, loud yelling.

Desperation was clouding the air in the brightest and clearest day Loki had experienced in a while.

“Why are you doing this, Loki?” Rogers asked again.

Loki watched in detachment as Rogers spit blood out, sullied the grass with his red stains.

“You hurt Anthony.”

“Antho—”

Loki tilted his head, waiting almost patiently with his knife in his hand as realisation washed over Rogers.

“Anthony,” he confirmed and his tone was soft. “You left him to die in Siberia.”

“He tried to kill Bucky and me.”

“The one who killed his parents?” Loki asked and inspected his knife. “Where I come from, it is no slight crime to kill one’s parents.” _And he was talking from experience._ A dry chuckle. “It is only right to demand justice for such a crime.”

Next to them, a Loki declared, “ _kneel.”_

And whoever it was, did. Sobs were heard. They sounded choked.

“ _Scott—”_

Loki snapped with his fingers. “Eyes here, peasant. I wasn’t done with you.”

“Scott—”

And of course, Rogers didn’t listen.

Loki didn’t mind. Perhaps he’d been waiting for it, had this planned all along.

He threw his knife after Rogers.

It hit him in the spine.

A beautiful melody reached Loki’s ears, one that pleased the Norns too, he hoped. _Thunk._

“STEVE!”

“If you value your lives,” Loki interrupted his former Thrall, “then I suggest you stay where you are.”

“But he—”

“He shan’t die from such injury.” Loki rolled his eyes and walked up to his prey, a foot on the blue outfit. He put some pressure on it and was rewarded with another scream. _Gorgeous._

“But I’m sure he would wish he was.”

His other doppelgangers meanwhile managed to beat the other Rogues into submission. They all were decorated with their own blood and lost pride.

Loki snorted.

He pulled his seiðr around the Rogues and himself, before he walked back to where he’d come from.

~ ⎊ ~

Anthony was still asleep, his breaths even.

Loki gave Rhodey a short nod.

“Did you give him something?”

“No.” Loki smiled as he climbed into the bed. “I only made sure that nightmares won’t harm him tonight.”

“ _Good,”_ Rhodey breathed out. “What happened with –?”

“Awaiting their judgement.” Loki sighed, irritated. “I was informed by FRIDAY that Anthony would not appreciate it if I dragged their mere bodies back.”

“…. _Yeah.”_

Loki settled against the headboard, inspecting the blood on his fingers before he flicked it away in a wisp of green.

“Anthony shall decide what to do with them after he has rested.”

Rhodey nodded.

“And if you even dare to put one foot outside of this bed,” Loki said when he saw him trying to do so, “then I’ll personally stuff you to Rogers. You stay here where I can have an eye on you too.”

“I’m not—”

“I know.” Loki pointed at the other side of the bed. “But Anthony will ask where you are tomorrow as soon as he wakes up and I rather wouldn’t waste the energy on another doppelganger to ensure nobody will harm you tonight.”

“You—” Rhodey’s mouth fell open.

Loki lifted a finger. “You will not talk about this to anyone. This is pure strategical thinking. You stay here and you sleep.”

Rhodey stayed silent but he fell back into the bed.

He was so wise and kept his mouth shut as Loki’s seiðr covered him with another blanket from head to toe.

And short before long, another snore was added to Anthony’s.

_Midgardians._

Loki sighed, his hand searching for Anthony’s and interlaced their fingers.

A soft _hrmpf_ was heard and it warmed Loki’s violent heart.

Nothing would hurt Anthony anymore.

He’d make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, I know I'm behind on comments. I love them all, pinkie promise, I'm just busy a lot right now but! I'll get to them! Even pinkier promise :D


End file.
